


Degree in being an idiot

by BrokenFoxBoi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Gaara, Awkward Flirting, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Naruto is Just Naruto, SasuNaru - Freeform, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Smoking, Uchiha Itachi Being a Good Brother, Uchiha Sasuke Being an Asshole, Uchiha Sasuke Has Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenFoxBoi/pseuds/BrokenFoxBoi
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha prided himself on getting high mark's in all his essays, he prided himself on his professor name dropping him in being a good example. Sasuke liked to push himself and when he found a rare book that would be perfect to finish his essay off Sasuke finds that it hasn't been returned in 3 weeks and that it's due back any day. Sasuke check's the library every day to see if the book has been returned and after finding out the book is late, Sasuke is ready to give whoever has this book a piece of his mind.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Degree in being an idiot

“What do you mean it’s still not returned?!” Sasuke’s voice echoed throughout the peaceful library. The woman behind the desk jolted as she glared up at the raven-haired male slammed his hands down on the wooden desk, she folded her arms over her chest “I told you five time’s already, the book hasn’t been returned. The school have emailed the occupant to inform them that it is late but there is nothing we can do. Now stop your yelling or I will have to call campus security to escort you off-campus.” 

Sasuke opened his mouth to retort back to her but was stopped as two arms grabbed his shoulders and pulled him away. “Apologies for him he’s a bit testy about exams.” Neji apologised on behalf of Sasuke, pulling his friend away as he shook his head.

“Why did you do that for? I need that book!” Sasuke complained as he pulled at his satchel bag. “What were you going to do? Make her cry into giving you the book?” Neji rolled his eyes, “Come on, you have work to do and yelling at the Konoha librarian isn’t going to help you.” Sasuke supposed that Neji had a point as they walked towards the lift, making their way to the top floor. “The book is perfect for the final part of the essay, this arsehole is just doing this to taunt me,” Sasuke grumbled, pushing his way towards their favourite spot at the back of the library floor. 

Neji rolled his eyes, of course, Sasuke thought it was a personal attack that someone else had a book that he wanted. 

Sasuke got his belongings out of his bag, booting up his laptop as he pulled out the few books that he had brought with him from home, Neji doing the same opposite him as the long brown-haired male put his headphones on. Sasuke didn’t find it offensive for his friend to put his head down and music on, they had come to work not socialise and that was what Sasuke planned to do. With Neji settled in at their table Sasuke went to go find a few more books, one would see the number of books that Sasuke uses as an overkill for his essay but, the Uchiha had a lot to live up to with having a brother like Itachi and that meant he needed to cover every base that his Professor could call him out on.

Sasuke ran his finger over the books, the top floor was usually a quiet spot for studying but the further into the isles of books that he got, he started to get distracted as loud yelling got his attention. Sasuke found himself going towards where the voices were coming from, his temper was rising as he felt offended for the concept of a library, the table had two people around it, the loudest was a brunette who seemed to be arguing with the blonde male at the table. Sasuke had all intentions of calmly telling them to be quiet until he saw on the blonde male’s lap, the spine bent, was the book that Sasuke had been trying to track down. 

All rational thinking went out of Sasuke’s mind as he charged towards the table, his eyes focused on the blonde’s lap with intent to steal the book from the other’s lap. “You!” Sasuke’s voice caused the rest of the people at the table to stop their talking and stare up at the intruder. “Me?” Naruto blinked as he pointed to himself, blinking up at the guy who suddenly approached them both. “That book, I want it,” Sasuke demanded as he jabbed his finger at the blonde’s crotch. “Dude, can’t you see it’s being used by Naruto?” The brunette argued. “I’m not talking to you.” Sasuke’s temper was rising as he waited for the blonde, called Naruto, to answer him, brushing the brunette off. He had a dopey confused look on his face. Sasuke couldn’t believe this dopey looking idiot had the book in the first place as he waved the brunette off, “Its fine, Kiba.” 

Sasuke took a step back as the blonde jumped from his seat with the book in hand, “You mean this? Yeah sorry, I’m having trouble finishing my essay so I guess it’s taking me longer to use the book than most.” the blonde scratched the back of his head which only furthered Sasuke’s anger. “If I were you, Dobe, I’d call it quits. If you haven’t finished it now you won’t, just return it and pay your fine so I can have it.” Sasuke demanded as he watched Naruto’s face falls into a frown. “Listen, teme, I’m using it. Just use another book and go be rude somewhere else.” Naruto huffed as he sat down, ignoring Sasuke’s presence as he went back to the conversation he was having with the other guy at the table Kiba. 

Sasuke all but growled as he stared at Naruto’s attempt to ignore him. “Fine.” the raven-haired male finally left the two to do what he wanted, without the book, he returned to his table with Neji and threw himself into the chair that it rocked with his weight. This caught the other male’s attention as he pulled his headphones out “Didn’t find any other books?” he questioned the other, his interest was piqued as Sasuke glared at him instead of answering. He watched as Sasuke slammed his books open. Sasuke couldn’t focus on the black text on the page but he was too annoyed to continue to write his essay, he thought about going down to the desk and telling the librarian if she did her job better she would know the culprit of the lost book was in the building. 

Sasuke pulled his laptop into his lap as he searched their school site, the brunette had called the blonde Naruto. He doubted that there were more than a few people at their school called by that name - the only thing he needed to do was find out what his last name was and then he could demand the library to contact the student in person to get the book back. Sasuke wasn’t going to rest until he had the final book for his essay. Sasuke didn't know what his full plan was but, he had his eyes set on getting that book and he was fueled by annoyance and pettiness to get it.


End file.
